Alone
by sunnysfunny
Summary: [Pyro's POV] He's alone...
1. Blvd of Broken Dreams aka Alone

**A/N: This chapter is in song fic format and the second chapter is without the song lyrics. I know some of you don't like song fics so that's why I decided to also post it without. This fic was inspired by this song and that's why I prefer it in the song fic format. So either read both or the one you prefer. Either way...reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams _by_ Green Day**

**NOTE: Pyro never left the Jet.**

**Pyro's POV**

**-Alone-**

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

Two days after Alkali Lake I had made up my mind and later that night I left the mansion. I didn't take anything with me but my lighter. I'm not sure what did it. Either it was that bitch Rogue or thinking my head was going to explode. There are others just like Stryker and that's very clear now.

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

I'm walking alone..._somewhere_. What street was I on? Who cares! I didn't want to be found and I didn't want to find my way back. They don't care about me and I don't care about them. There are a few people on this street and they are all staring at me. Why do they stare? Who gives a shit! Let them stare...oh...unless the stares are from that amateur video? Yeah, my lovely face was caught on camera during my 'rampage' in Boston. Do they say a man was shot in the head by a cop on the news? Of course not! Just that mutants were disturbing the peace and that I was _trying_ to kill the cops. If I wanted them dead they would have been dead. They weren't even worth my time...although it did feel good...until...did I mention Rogue was a bitch? Yes, I believe I did. I think out of everything _that_ticked me off the most. I am not the enemy. Do not question my actions! It wasn't necessary for anyone to be shot that day or for guns to be pointed at us. I don't regret what I did. Why should I? Bobby was chicken shit and Rogue just did as she was told. I'm not like them and I never will be. I don't know why they backed down. Bobby definitely could have done something. He's able to create ice whenever he wants unlike my mutation and I still took action. They can take their mutant and human peace shit and shove it up their asses because it's never going to happen!

**I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone**

After awhile the streets became deserted. Not a soul in sight. I stopped in front of a store window as something caught my eye. The store owner had a sign "mutants stay out" posted in the window. You're probably wondering how I feel about this...well words can't describe it. I see the reflection of a person standing behind me in the window...a grey haired man.

**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone**

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

They always said he was 'the bad guy' and I generally listened. Normally I'd blurt out stuff, but on this subject I kept my thoughts and opinions to myself. Magneto takes action unlike Xavier. I took action on Bobby's front lawn...no one else but me. I am through hiding.

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

I turned around and cocked my head slightly to the side. I smile because I know what he wants. Before I go to follow him I created a fire ball and I tossed it behind me. It broke through the glass and probably landed in the middle of the store. I didn't look back at my 'art work'. Instead, I created an imagery in my head and it's magnificent. I held up my lighter and I studied the shark painted on it. Sharks get bad reps. People think they intentionally attack humans when as a matter of fact they are actually looking for seals. I was always labeled. Before anyone got to know me I would be labeled as an outsider, punk, hot head, etc. And you know what? Now I can definitely say I am. Before...well that doesn't matter anymore.

I grin once more because I can see the reflection of flames that are behind me on my chrome lighter. No one will know the arsonist was me besides Magneto and myself, but as long as I know that's all that matters.

**My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk away!**

I didn't want to be found, but things happen for a reason. I now only respond to Pyro. Anyone who calls me otherwise doesn't know me anymore. Now I know what side I want to be on...now I know the real me...now I can finally say I'm not alone.


	2. Alone

**-Alone-**

Two days after Alkali Lake I had made up my mind and later that night I left the mansion. I didn't take anything with me but my lighter. I'm not sure what did it. Either it was that bitch Rogue or thinking my head was going to explode. There are others just like Stryker and that's very clear now.

I'm walking alone..._somewhere_. What street was I on? Who cares! I didn't want to be found and I didn't want to find my way back. They don't care about me and I don't care about them. There are a few people on this street and they are all staring at me. Why do they stare? Who gives a shit! Let them stare...oh...unless the stares are from that amateur video? Yeah, my lovely face was caught on camera during my 'rampage' in Boston. Do they say a man was shot in the head by a cop on the news? Of course not! Just that mutants were disturbing the peace and that I was _trying_ to kill the cops. If I wanted them dead they would have been dead. They weren't even worth my time...although it did feel good...until...did I mention Rogue was a bitch? Yes, I believe I did. I think out of everything _that_ ticked me off the most. I am not the enemy. Do not question my actions! It wasn't necessary for anyone to be shot that day or for guns to be pointed at us. I don't regret what I did. Why should I? Bobby was chicken shit and Rogue just did as she was told. I'm not like them and I never will be. I don't know why they backed down. Bobby definitely could have done something. He's able to create ice whenever he wants unlike my mutation and I still took action. They can take their mutant and human peace shit and shove it up their asses because it's never going to happen!

After awhile the streets became deserted. Not a soul in sight. I stopped in front of a store window as something caught my eye. The store owner had a sign 'mutants stay out' posted in the window. You're probably wondering how I feel about this...well, words can't describe it. I see the reflection of a person standing behind me in the window...a grey haired man.

They always said he was 'the bad guy' and I generally listened. Normally I'd blurt out stuff but on this subject I kept my thoughts and opinions to myself. Magneto takes action unlike Xavier. I took action on Bobby's front lawn...no one else but me. I am through hiding.

I turned around and cocked my head slightly to the side. I smile because I know what he wants. Before I go to follow him I created a fire ball and I tossed it behind me. It broke through the glass and probably landed in the middle of the store. I didn't look back at my 'art work'. Instead I created an imagery in my head and it's magnificent. I held up my lighter and I studied the shark painted on it. Sharks get bad reps. People think they intentionally attack humans when as a matter of fact they are actually looking for seals. I was always labeled. Before anyone got to know me I would be labeled as an outsider, punk, hot head, etc. And you know what? Now I can definitely say I am. Before...well, that doesn't matter anymore.

I grin once more because I can see the reflection of flames that are behind me on my chrome lighter. No one will know the arsonist was me besides Magneto and myself, but as long as I know that's all that matters.

I didn't want to be found, but things happen for a reason. I now only respond to Pyro. Anyone who calls me otherwise doesn't know me anymore. Now I know what side I want to be on...now I know the real me...now I can finally say I'm not alone.


End file.
